castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Ivory City
After fleeing the collapsing chamber where you defeated Azriel, you realize your only goal is to seek out Mephistopheles and destroy him. You can feel the tension in the air. It will only be a matter of time before the angels find out about the demise of Azriel and chaos breaks loose. If you do not find Mephistopheles soon, who knows what he might have planned. The outcome of the battle with Mephistopheles will most likely determine the fate of man. You must sharpen your resolve and temper your nerves for the race of man has never needed you more. Ivory City is the 9th area available for questing in Castle Age. To unlock the Ivory City, you must complete the special mission in the Heaven (Archangels Wrath). Main Quest 1: Escaping the Stronghold After the fall of Azriel, you must find your way out of the Judgement Stronghold as the rest of the building starts to collapse. However, your path out is blocked by a gang of guards. Defeat them and make your way out! Main Quest 2: Demonic Patrol As you make your way out of the Stronghold, you start to see demonic soldiers roaming around. What are they doing in heaven? Defeat them and get some answers! '' Main Quest 3: '''Finding Mephistopheles' As you coerce the answers from the demonic guard, you are able to determine the general location of Mephistopheles. Before you finish your interrogation of the guards, you are attacked from above by winged demons! '' Main Quest 4: '''Unexpected Help' Another flock of winged demons are headed your way. As the group of winged demons descend upon you, you brace for battle. Suddenly, a seraphim angel intercepts the demons. Assist the angel! Main Quest 5: The Ivory Palace Why did the angel help you? There is no time to think about that now. You must start the long ride towards the Ivory Palace. The once pure and white city is now overrun with demons. Main Quest 6: Guardian to the Palace You just finished the long trek and finally reached the gates of the Ivory Palace. However, your path is blocked by a large guardian demon. Defeat the guardian to proceed! '' Main Quest 7: '''Inside the Palace' Now that you are inside of the palace walls, you can see the skies have turned a crimson red and the demons exist. There is a source of evil nearby. You must hurry and get inside the palace! '' Main Quest 8: '''Chaos Breaks Out' The closer you get to the main palace, the more demons you see and it seems like they are preparing for a battle. You must sneak past the demonic patrols. '' Main Quest 9: '''The Demonic Horde' The patrol spotted you and now the rest of the demonic horde has been alerted to your presence. Either fight your way through or escape! '' Main Quest 10: '''Angels Descend' The large demonic horde is catching up to you. You see a group of angels overhead and it might be the only hope. Convince them to side with you! '' Main Quest 11: '''Reinforcements' The angels have joined the battle! Now combine your strengths and take down the demonic horde! '' Main Quest 12: '''The Throne Chamber' You have finally reached the main chamber of the Ivory Palace. Beyond this final gateway, you know lies the greatest challenge. Prepare yourself! Special Mission Notes * Gold/Energy= Average Gold divided by Energy Spent. * "Quest Completions before 100% Influence" represents the number of times you need to do a quest before you can get your influence there up to 100%. * The second Mephistopheles is an Alpha Mephistopheles. * The Excalibur sword is used in alchemy with loot gained from Alpha Mephistopheles